Return of Conflict
by ff7obsession
Summary: My very first fan fic, so please RR! Basicly, Ignore whatever happened at the end of FF7, because in this they got preserved in Mako Materia. Sephiroth wakes up in this world, and the team MUST stop him, once again!... But why wont anybody review?
1. Chapter I: Rebirth of Evil

**The Returning**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**

Please Read + Reveiw! I need tips!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

5 billion years have past since our Hero's destinies were complete. The event of the catastrophic Meteor crashing into the Planet changed the world forever. The change was so immense that no evidence was able to be found, until now…

The year is 2060 AD, of 'today's world'. An earth-quake on the sea bed opens a huge gaping crack in the corals and rock formations. As an eerie, fluorescent green glow seeps from the ominous, murky depths of the newly formed gorge, every fish and every sea creature within a mile flees.

Within 48 hours a team of scientists and marine archaeologists will arrive by submarine. Nothing can prepare them for what they will encounter…

The first marine electronic excavator was on its way to the chasm, and was being manned only by 2 men. "This is Excavation Pod 01; the nuclear radiation levels are dangerously high. We're going to have to turn the Pod around, over." One of the technicians on board the excavator radioed, "Do you copy?"... Silence… "Are you receiving? I repeat, do you copy?"

Nothing happened, no one answered. "Well, we'll just turn it around anyway. Hey, we're going back to HQ."

"H…Hey, I um, I think you should come look of this!" The archaeologist called to his Co-Pilot. His voice was filled with awe, and amazement, but over- powered with fear. The steady glow of the green light was now beginning to pulse violently. Before them, outside of the pod, was a silver haired man wearing a black cloak. He held, upright by his side, an extremely long sword. A masamune. 'The' Masamune.

His eyes were closed, and his entire body was frozen in a transparent, green rock. As his eyes flinched, the two scientists stared in terror as the encasement of glowing rock surrounding his body cracked and splintered. As the light suddenly burst far out of the crevice in an awesome display of a continuous green flare, the body's eyes suddenly flicked open. They revealed a pair of bright, green eyes, staring evilly at the pilots. At that split-second, the entire rock surrounding him shattered, sending out an explosion of green light. The splinters of rock floated around the man in the black cape and straightened horizontally, before spontaneously thrusting at the small pod. The main engine was disrupted. Some of the rocky needles managed to penetrate the thick glass screen which the scientists were watching from. Both ducked, but a group of small shards broke off and gashed one of the scientists in the neck, the arm, and across the forehead. Blood poured from his face and neck, and his shirt was stained red by the wound on his arm.

"Oh #!" Cried the unfortunate scientist, "We're heading into the gorge. We have to turn this thing around NOW!" Water was streaming into the pod through the holes in the window. The two scientists tried to pull away from the dark gloom that lay ahead of them. "Damn it, the engine isn't working, we are relying on the auxiliary engines, and they're just not powerful enough! The small craft managed to swivel around, but the force pulling them into the black doom was too strong. There was a sudden silence, as the window began to crack. "The man outside, how come he wasn't being affected by the pressure? The force pulling them to the gaping chasm, how couldn't he be being pulled in to? Why was he not drowning?" these thoughts swam around both scientists. The man in the black capes' arms were folded, and a look of hatred and pure evil spread across his face. A disturbing smile came upon him, as the look of terror in the scientist's expressions met his green eyes. Gradually, it became clear that he was silently laughing to himself. Eventually, his head tilted back, and he began to laugh insanely. The laughter, however loud it was, was silent to all around. All this time, the glass had slowly been weakening, the spindly shapes formed by the cracks frequently spreading across the pane of glass like an icy spider.

Suddenly, the man stopped laughing to himself and stared right at the two men, and, pointing, without his lips moving, his eerie voice rang in their ears "You look upon the terror of Sephiroth. Remember this as you beg for mercy, you have witnessed the wrath of Sephiroth, son of Jenova! HA-HA-HA!" and with that, the window fully caved in, glass flying everywhere. A piece of the shrapnel flew through the air, slicing the scientist's head clean off. As water flooded in, the second professor was sent backwards into a wall, a rack of heavy, mechanical devices falling on top of him. As his legs were crushed, and the salty water overwhelmed him, the last thing he saw as he fell into the gorge was another person, imprisoned in that green rock. He had distinctive, yellow spiky hair, and was dressed in a tattered, purple uniform, with a heavy looking shoulder pad, from which protruded three bolts. In his hand, he clutched a huge, thick, one-sided blade, over a meter in length, with two holes drilled in the middle, near the hilt, which was only the width if the sword itself.

That was the last thing he saw before he was consumed by the green light, and then total darkness…

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was speeding at a tremendous rate, upwards towards the surface of the water. When he got to the surface, he fired right up into the air, up to the clouds, until he couldn't be seen. Eventually, head first, arms by his sides, he dived into the deep waters, and kept going until he reached a huge, domed building on the sea bed. None of the technicians, archaeologists or marine biologists stood a chance of surviving. Not even the special weapons being created there gave them a chance of escaping their doom…… Sephiroth was back to wreak havoc over the world…………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**__**

I Feel another FF7 adventure coming...

**YAY!**


	2. Chapter II: A Heroes Awakening

**Chapter II**

**A Heroes Awakening**

* * *

**Please Read this! I need reviews!**

* * *

His vision suddenly flashed. Nothing was in focus. All was blurry green. Needed Air. Too much pressure. Alone?

Where?

The quiet mercenary, Cloud, was waking. He had to get out. But where was he? Cloud went to move, to swing his arms, to kick his legs, but he couldn't move. _What has happened? Am I paralyzed?_ _Am I, am I dead?_ Suddenly, Vision returned. _No, not dead, not paralyzed, trapped, what is this? _Something was familiar. He had been here before. He recognised this strange auroric substance around him. He had to get out of this encasement. His whole body was set into this rock.

Without any movement, the rock splintered. Tensing his muscles, and straining to move, Cloud managed to break partly from the rock. Firs, his hands were exposed, but his arms could not move. They were still in the casing of rock. He herd finally managed to free his head, and still following his instincts, our hero took in a huge gasp of air, only to be completely flooded with water. Struggling, he broke off more chunks of the rock, freeing his arm, and releasing his left foot.

The water had been too much. Cloud was beginning to lose consciousness. The whole area was starting to blur. Whilst he carried on fighting to free himself, He saw many other people, and a beast, similarly trapped in the green rock. The beast had fire red fur, and ornate designs tattoos printed on his legs. His long tale seemed to glow ablaze.

A young woman, with flowing black hair, and a worn out, short vest, shorts, tattered boots, and red, studded gloves.

A rough looking pilot clutching a spear, goggles risen above his eyes, and a cigarette tucked behind his strap.

A tall, bulky giant of a man, with a face of whiskers, and a gun grafted into his arm, wearing enormous boots and a torn green vest.

A Skinny, small girl, with some sort of protective sleeve over her arm, and a white bandana, holding an oversized throwing-star.

A pale faced man, tall and skinny, clad in black and red, with a flowing red cape, armed with a hand-gun, with long back hair, held up in a red bandanna, with slight streaks of grey in his hair.

All of the frozen strangers were transfixed in a state of fear, and in crouched, or blocking positions, as if some terrible disaster had happened.

But Cloud had no time for these strangers. He had to get free. He was going to drown down here if he didn't free himself. Suddenly, he realized he had had a weapon too! Catching a slight glisten off the glowing rocks, a huge sword, blade grafted directly into a hilt, with not but about 1cm each side of the blade. He reached to grab the weapon, only to find that he couldn't reach whilst his legs were trapped. He pulled at the rocks, and managed to free his leg a bit more, and reached for the sword. Immediately, He began to hack at the rock, and eventually was free. Cloud Gradually rose to the nearer to the surface, He could see shadows, but already, he was dizzy, faint, unconscious. Clouds body floated, bobbing on the surface of the ocean, thousands of miles from anywhere...

* * *

**So, What has happened? Read on to find out...**


End file.
